The present invention relates to a kind of desk lamp and more particularly to the one which is commonly used as a regular illuminator as well as an emergency lamp.
Regular desk lamps, either lamp bulb or fluorescent tube type, are generally operated through AC power supply. These desk lamps will become useless when no AC power is available. In order to satisfy the demand to provide illumination during AC power failure, a variety of emergency lamps are put on the market. However, regular emergency lamps are heavy, tough and dull in outer appearance. They normally shall have to mount or hang on a wall or be positioned at a higher place. Therefore, regular emergency lamps are not practical for home use.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such an uninterrupted desk lamp which can continuously provide illumination during AC power failure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an uninterrupted desk lamp of which the auxiliary lamp assembly can be flexibly removed from the device for independent application to serve as an emergency lamp.
Further objects and the advantages of the present invention will be understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of this invention referring to the annexed drawings.